The present invention provides a reversible jacket, and more particularly, a reversible jacket that provides enhanced flexibility to be used as a camouflage jacket in two different environments.
Many reversible jackets are known in the art. Some of these jackets are designed to provide camouflage in two different environments. For example, the fabric pattern of one surface of the jacket can be selected to provide camouflage in a desert environment while the fabric pattern of the opposed surface, i.e., the surface forming the outer surface in a reversed configuration, can be selected to provide camouflage in a different environment.
Such conventional reversible jackets suffer from an important disadvantage in that, when worn for camouflage, any portion of the reversed configuration that is even partially visible can seriously degrade the camouflage quality of the jacket, especially when the two surfaces of the jacket are designed for drastically different environments, e.g., desert and jungle.
Hence, there is a need for a reversible jacket that provides enhanced utility, especially when employed as a camouflage jacket designed for use in two different environments.